Broken Pieces
by kuuromuu-chii
Summary: It's not too late to pick up the pieces.


Hello minna-san! Kuuromuu-chii is back for the summer. Teeheehee. My brain is sipping some inspiration to continue my fics that had a very long hiatus. Ugh. This one is a short one-shot which I wrote long ago that when I read it again I was like "Did I really wrote this?" I felt like I wasn't the one who thought of these lines. Hahaha I hope that my inspiration will come back. :)

P.S: I would just like to share that I love Chrome's sudden appearance in the manga. The moment I saw the boots, I was squealing so loud! In your face Mukuro! Bwahahahahaha! I can't wait!

: enjoy ~

DISCLAIMER: If I own KHR, I'll put more tsunderes and erase all the yanderes. Therefore, only Amano Akira-san owns Katek Hitman Reborn!

* * *

"Why did you come back?" the slender female said while closing the door behind her, entering a dark room enlighten by the moon's bright glow.

"Give me an appropriate reason why i should tell you." She saw the man sitting on his desk chair, arranging stacks of paper on his table. He released the statement from his mouth without looking at her but knowing who on earth tried to enter his office -without knocking- in the middle of the night where herbivores are bound to be asleep.

"Because...I'm the mist guardian...?" Chrome Dokuro gently and slowly walked to the moonlight, revealing herself to the dreadful skylark. Wearing a black strapped chiffon dress and chest-length slightly curled hair, Chrome walked to the window sill and sat at the small space provided, behind the opened curtains.

"Why did you come here this late?" questioned the raven-haired still not turning to look at the other person inside his room.

"That's not the answer i want to hear, Kyoya." Chrome stared at the moon shining above all stars.

"..."

"Why? Can you...please answer me?"

"I finished a lot of useless herbivores. Sawada demands a report."

"Stop lying to me." Kyoya stopped his movements and put on a light smirk on his face "Haven't changed have you, woman?"

"Just the same as you, carnivore." Chrome said without emotions plastered on her face. After a few silent minutes, she said "I demand an answer Kyoya." while touching the cool surface of the large window then blew her breath creating a circle of moist.

"I..."

"It's funny how you can't find an alibi." Chrome smiled to herself, hiding a little behind the curtain.

"You just have to be honest you know."

"I guess denying is futile then I'll tell you the truth. I came here to see you." the skylark said cooly, knowing that this woman behind her knows him more than anyone else. Yes, more than Kusakabe.

"And why would you want to see me?"

"I heard Mukuro Rokudo showed up again."

Chrome froze from her position, lone eye wide. "Tha-that bastard...?"

"Someone saw him in Paris by himself. He's not using any illusions and wasn't hiding himself."  
The violet-haired lady closed her eye and breathed deeply before exhaling it.

"Enough with the topic."

"You still haven't moved on from that?"

"I said enough Kyoya."

"Whatever, you omnivore."

Awkward silence...

"Kyoya. You still haven't looked at me."

"Is there a need to?"

"You're talking to me. I bet you know proper etiquette." She looked at his side view with arms crossed. Kyoya looked at her, with no emotions void. "Satisfied?"  
A small (fake) smile crept her face then she turned to look at the large window again while Kyoya turned back to arranging his already organized things.

"Have you forgotten me Kyoya?"

"Obviously no."  
Chuckling softly, she continued "Not that kind of thing...have you moved on?"

"From what?"

"You can be quite dense sometimes." she looked slightly at him seeing that he was just sitting on his reclined chair. "About the break-up."

"Weaklings only live by the past."

"Past are neither forgotten nor treasured. What will you choose?"

"Are you talking about our past?" Kyoya asked turning oh so slightly to have a peek on Chrome.

"Yes." she's now looking at him directly.

"Then, I'll consider it as a forgotten treasure."

Chrome smiled at him as he turned his chair around, he was now facing her and the moonlight. "I'm glad to hear your answer."

"I guess it's my time to ask questions. What do you feel towards me now?" he gently laid his back down on the recliner chair and folded his arms.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" her eyes were still glued on him.

"Of course herbivore."

"There is a part of me that hates you. But I guess the part that still loves you is greater." they stared at each other like they were talking silently. Kyoya could read her eyes easily. They were full of... sadness and emptiness. He could feel that inside her violet oval lies a still innocent and loving Chrome Dokuro. She just doesn't know where to put all her love. Not after they broke up. He suddenly felt guilty.

"Chrome you shouldn't love someone like me. I do not deserve you. You're just hurting yourself."

"What should I say? I can't direct my heart to love someone else. But I already tried Kyoya. I've tried and I failed miserably." she said calmly as though her mind was in total peace.

"Am I allowed to know who this person might be?" it was just out of curiosity. He totally convinced himself that it was all just out of curiosity.

"Enma Kozato."

"He...confessed to you?" it's just curiosity. He thought that he is somewhat obliged to be concerned much about her life.

"Yes he did. I tried telling myself that he's a nice person and all but..." suddenly she looked down but he was still staring straight at her. Observing every emotion she puts on her face.

"But what?"

"But my heart tells me that he's not you, Kyoya." and she went for his steel eyes. She knows that he was observing her.

"Will it be better for me to leave again?"

"No. Don't leave. It will be better for me this way." she plastered a forced smile down her face and she looked like tears were about to fall down on her cheeks at any moment.

"Have you... Have you found another woman Kyoya?" Chrome asked trying not to sound hurt. Buy it was still quite visible. He just stared at her. He can't imagine how she could think of things like this.

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess it's quite personal-"

"No Nagi. How could you think of such a ridiculous thing?" Kyoya wasn't mad at all. He was just surprised. Chrome on the other hand didn't know how she should react. Was it weird for her to think of something like that? It won't hurt to ask she thought.

"What do you mean ridiculous Kyoya? I don't understand you."

"You should know better that I am not the type of person who falls in love so easily. And no ordinary woman can impress me." his look was stern and Chrome was so confused why he was acting like that.

"Well I was just curious. You've been gone for two years and maybe you found another woman. Or so I that's what I thought." she silently said that it was almost a whisper. It was obvious in her voice that she didn't mean for him to act like that.

"That's full of bull Nagi! You know that you're the only ..." he didn't continue because this was simply his weakness: saying things that he's not meant to be whenever his top blows off.

"I'm the only what? What're you going to say Kyoya?" Chrome said full of innocence that made him think all of a sudden that it's just Chrome. It's not just anyone so it should be fine to spill.

"You know that you're the only one I've ever loved." Kyoya almost whispered to himself but fortunately, Chrome heard him. He saw her smile lightly. And it wasn't forced or a fake one. It was her natural smile.

"Well I'm very much flattered. But I guess I'm just part of your past. In the present, I'm out of the picture." Kyoya stood from his seat then walked to the other end of the window sill Chrome is currently sitting at.

He thought that this is the perfect time to spill what he was supposed to say two years ago.

"Forgive me, Nagi."

He was looking at her and she stared back with a widened eye. She couldn't believe what he just said. After seconds, she came back to her senses.

"You are forgiven, Kyoya." she gave a weak smile that says thanks you.

"Don't smile like that." he said as he turned his head to the moonlight.

She chuckled lightly then replied, "You just made the small part of me that hates you vanish."

"Should I be sorry for that?"

"I don't know. How do you feel about me Kyoya?" he must admit that he was taken aback by her sudden question.

"Do you still remember the music box you gave me?" his gaze was still on the moon now covered by thick clouds.

"You didn't answer my questio-"

"I always listen to that melody. It has been stuck to my head. I can't forget it and no matter how hard I tried denying to myself that that music box is to be forgotten, the fact that I love it can't be brushed away." then Kyoya looked at her too see if she got what he meant. She was clueless though.

"You're like the melody on that music box."

Chrome then realized what he meant and her eye widened and she felt her cheeks warming up.

"K-Kyoya... Did you mean that-" she hadn't got the chance to continue what she was about to say because the man in front of her already conquered her lips. And she, of course, kissed him back.

"I still love you Nagi."

* * *

And finished! Thank you for reading! ^-^

Don't forget to leave candies behind okay? Okay!

Kuromuu-chii signing out~


End file.
